Glitter and Rose Petals
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: Magnus plans a romantic night for himself and Alec. Lets just say not all goes to plan! oneshot. Fun and flirtyness with our favourite MI couple! T for language


_**Hello ladies and gentlemen :P**_

_**Heres a little something I wrote at 2am the other day :P its probably quite bad but read it and let me know what u think!**_

_**Amy :) x**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any characters mentioned in the following text  
>(if i owned Magnus Bane do honestly think i'd even be here? :P) <strong>_

_**see u at the bottom :D**_

* * *

><p><span>I Missed You<span>

Magnus Bane hadn't seen his beloved Shadow Hunter boyfriend in five whole days. This was the longest the couple had ever been apart since moving in together. He missed him so much, even though they had talked on the phone and texted everyday.

Alexander Lightwood was in Idris on 'Shadow Hunter business'. Something to do with meetings and elections for a new Inquisitor and other things that made Magnus bored even thinking about them. Idris was the last place Alec wanted to be but since he was now an adult in the Shadow Hunter community and his father, Robert, was now out of the picture, he was obliged to be there. He missed his darling Magnus with every fibre of his being.

Alec had been kept busy with meetings on topics he had absolutely no interest in. Magnus had made sure to keep himself busy to soften the blow of Alec not being there. He had taken on back-to-back appointments and when he wasn't working he was shopping with Izzy or cleaning the apartment. Both of which reminded him of his blue-eyed angel.

But today Alec was coming home.  
>Magnus was literally bouncing with joy and had cancelled or rescheduled his appointments until after the weekend.<p>

He and Alec had _a lot _of catching up to do ;)

Magnus decorated the entire apartment with candles and rose petals. He was planning a romantic evening for both of them once Alec arrived home.  
>The table was set, the food was ordered from Taki's and Chairman Meow had been banished to the spare room where he couldn't sabotage the couple's romantic evening. The only thing left for Magnus to do was to get ready himself. He had bought a fabulous new outfit (that made him look super sexy!) with a little help from a certain fashionable female Shadow Hunter.<p>

Magnus showered and spent the next two hours getting ready. He looked amazing in his new figure hugging black leather pants, red and silver mesh tank top and black sequined suit jacket. He tied his bright red Doc Martin boots with silver sparkly laces and popped on some black lace gloves. All that was left now was his makeup. He continued his colour scheme using silver and black on his eyes to make a smoky look and finished with a glittery red, cherry flavour lip-gloss.

Now all the warlock had to do was wait. He got a text from Alec.  
><strong>Hey :) I'm almost home. I missed you. X<strong>

The warlock texted back immediately with his signature Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.  
><strong>Yaaaaay! :D I missd u 2 baby! Hurry home ;) xxx<strong>

Magnus checked and rechecked that everything in the flat was perfect for their romantic evening; phone off the hook, candles lit, sexy warlock present. Perfect.

Magnus heard Alec's heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. As the Shadow Hunter pushed the door open he said 'Honey, I'm home', in a jokey, singsong voice. The warlock jumped up and down with joy. 'Aaaalec!', he squealed.  
>He launched himself at the blue-eyed boy, wrapping his long arms around him and kissing him passionately. The couple celebrated Alec's arrival in this way for many, many minutes until Magnus pulled away, breathless. 'Alec, you have no idea how much I've missed you!', he said, softly stroking the Shadow Hunters face with his hand. Alec smiled. 'I missed you too Maggie'.<br>The blue-eyed boy kissed his warlock boyfriend lightly on the nose. Magnus chuckled. 'Soooo, what did you bring me back?', he purred, batting his long black eyelashes. Alec laughed. 'Well there's not many souvenir shops in Idris, so I bought you back a little something I knew you'd love'. The warlock grinned happily. 'New shoes?'. 'Um, no', Alec said, 'Something better'. Magnus was highly confused. What's than new shoes?, he thought. Alec dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of sapphire blue glitter. 'Ta Da!', he joked. 'Aw baby, I love it!', Magnus gushed, hugging the boy. 'It's the same shade as your eyes!'.

Alec locked his lips with his boyfriend once more before being the first to pull away. 'Mag, is that _cherry_ lip gloss?'. 'Yup, you like it?', the warlock smiled as he lead the Shadow Hunter over to a small, candle-lit table in the centre of the room.  
>Alec looked around the room. 'I like what you've done with the place', he said, admiring the trail of red rose petals leading towards their bedroom. Magnus smiled flirtily as he poured two glasses of wine. He sat himself opposite his lover and raised his glass. 'To a romantic and <em>sexy<em> night'. Alec clinked his glass against Magnus's and toasted the night.  
>'Let's eat shall we?', the warlock smiled. Alec nodded, 'Yeah I'm starving'. Magnus clicked his fingers and their meal arrived from Taki's, still in the takeout boxes.<br>'I ordered your favourite', Magnus said as Alec went to open his box of food. Alec looked from the warlock to his food quizzically, 'Um Mag, I don't usually order… whatever this is'. Inside the box was toasted locust salad. 'Oh…', Magnus said as he checked his own box.  
>'The stupid waitress got the bloody order wrong!', he growled. Alec grabbed his hand, 'Magnus, its fine. I wasn't that starving. How's about we move on to desert instead?'. Alec winked at his warlock across the table. Magnus giggled. 'Alexander, I do believe that is a <em>very<em> good idea'.

He got up from his chair and walked around to Alec and sat on his knee, wrapping his arms around him.  
>The older man licked his lips before they both quickly leaned in to each other, crashing their teeth together instead of their lips. 'Ow!', Alec gasped. 'Frick that hurt!', Magnus cried.<br>They looked at each other and made sure no damage was done before they laughed. 'Now, where were we?', Alec smiled. 'Hmmm', Magnus purred, 'I think it was right about here'.  
>The couple passionately kissed each other. Magnus knotted his fists in Alec's hair as the kissed, making Alec moan gently. The warlock leaned forward deepening the kiss, totally forgetting about the glasses, candles and cutlery on the table. Alec's back crashed into the laid table making the full wine glasses fall to the floor with a smash along with other things from the table. 'Shit', Alec groaned, rubbing the back of his head. 'You okay?', Magnus enquired worriedly as he made the mess disappear off the floor with a single click of his fingers. 'Um yeah I think so', Alec said making sure he wasn't bleeding. 'Maybe we should take this somewhere else?'.<p>

Magnus led the Shadow Hunter down the trail of petals to the bedroom.  
>Alec went to push his up against the door. The warlock landed on his back on the bedroom floor with Alec on top of him. 'OWW!', he groaned. Alec got up off the older man. 'Sorry, I thought it was closed. Are you alright?'. Magnus had a pained expression on his face. 'My back…Ow!', he said trying to get up. 'Christ Alec, what were you trying to do?'. Alec shuffled from one foot to another, 'Trying to be sexy and dominant', he muttered. Magnus cackled with laughter from the floor. 'Alec, you're adorable', he smiled before a small grimace appeared on his face. 'Ow my back. Help me up?'. Alec scooped him off the floor and onto the bed. 'Ow', Magnus whined again as Alec lay down beside him.<br>They both lay there, breathless.

They looked at each other and laughed about what had just happened. 'I'm sorry babe. It was supposed to be romantic'. Alec laughed. 'Magnus, it's fine. I'm home and we're together, that's what matters. Sorry about dropping you on the floor though'. They turned their heads and looked at each other, smiling.

Without warning, Chairman Meow jumped onto the bed and nestled himself between the couple. Magnus rolled his eyes. 'How did you get out?', he asked as the fluffy white cat purred happily. Alec laughed. 'Its good to be home'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please tell me what u thought in a review or PM :)<em>**

**_Amy xx_**


End file.
